Snow Halation
by allophulos
Summary: Peut-être est-il temps de profiter, avant la fin de l'année, avant la fin de µ's. Peut-être faut-il oublier quelques instants ces détails pour pouvoir essayer de construire un futur avec la personne que l'on aime. Ces idées ont traversé l'esprit d'Eli et pourtant elle ne les a pas appliqué OS - UmiEli


Des yeux d'une couleur semblable à celle de l'ambre étaient rivés vers le plafond, alors que la brunette à qui appartenaient ces yeux semblait réfléchir. Mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps puisqu'elle finit par soupirer et se tourner vers le mur, un air triste sur le visage. Elle savait pertinemment que les membres de µ's s'étaient promis de ne pas évoquer le départ des troisièmes années qui allaient être très prochainement diplômées. Elle le savait, elle l'avait promis, elle était même d'accord avec cela, mais.. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser, souvent. Trop souvent, même. Et ça lui faisait mal, à chaque fois. Peut-être qu'Umi avait besoin d'extérioriser tout cela, d'en parler une bonne fois pour toutes, peut-être.. Non. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Si elle faisait ça elle allait sûrement attrister ses camarades et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle recherchait. Et de toute façon elle n'était même pas sûre que ça allait l'aider, que ça allait apaiser cette douleur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres rosées et elle ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose. 

De l'autre côté de la ville, appuyée sur la rambarde de son balcon, une blondinette aux yeux aussi bleus que celui d'un cristal regardait les lumières de la ville progressivement s'allumer devant elle. Il était tard, il faisait froid, et en plus, on était en hiver. Si elle n'était pas au chaud dans sa chambre c'était parce que l'air froid de l'hiver lui faisait du bien et que la nuit qui recouvrait doucement la ville lui l'apaisait. Elle aussi, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose en ce moment. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait qu'elle attrape la mort non plus, alors après un frisson dû au froid elle se décida à rentrer au chaud pour aller prendre un bain. C'était une bonne idée étant donnée qu'elle commençait à sérieusement avoir froid, à force de rester dehors comme ça. Une fois bien installée dans sa baignoire, avec l'eau à la température idéale, elle attrapa son téléphone qu'elle avait posé un peu plus loin et regarda pendant quelques secondes le numéro qu'elle venait de composer, celui de Umi Sonoda. Non. C'était ridicule d'hésiter comme ça à lui envoyer un message, elle savait qu'elle ne la dérangeait jamais. Elle rédigea donc rapidement son message et l'envoya. 

_Ayase De Eli, 21h45_ :

Tu y penses aussi, pas vrai ? 

_de Umi Sonoda, 21h45_ :

Tu parles du fait que vous allez bientôt quitter le lycée ? Si c'est ça.. oui, c'est vrai.. 

_Ayase De Eli, 21h46_ :

J'ai visé juste, alors. J'ai remarqué que tu es plutôt triste depuis quelques jours, j'en ai conclue que c'était à cause de ça. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on va être diplômée Nozomi, Nico et moi qu'on ne pourra plus être amies toutes les neuf ! 

_de Umi Sonoda, 21h46_ :

Je sais, mais.. Enfin µ's ne sera plus µ's sans vous. Et puis on se verra moins souvent.. 

[...] Malgré le sujet abordé, ça lui avait fait un bien fou de parler un peu avec Eli. De toute façon quand il s'agissait de la russe, ça lui faisait toujours du bien. Et il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin pour savoir la réponse de pourquoi : elle était tombée folle amoureuse d'elle. Elle le savait et elle l'avait même toujours su, depuis la première fois où elle avait posé les yeux sur elle. En même temps, comment on pouvait ne pas tomber amoureuse quand on voyait une beauté pareille ? Le départ de cette dernière c'était sans doute ce qui l'attristait le plus. C'était très égoïste de sa part, surtout que le départ des troisièmes années signifiait la fin de µ's. Mais elle, elle ne pensait qu'à sa belle blonde, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.. 

Il avait neigé toute la journée, de ce fait les idoles scolaires ne s'étaient pas s'entraîner aujourd'hui et en avaient profité pour décider une destination pour leur camp d'entraînement qui allait très certainement plus être un dernier week-end entre elles. Un week-end où elles allaient profiter d'être réunis de la sorte peut-être pour la dernière fois. Mais ça, elles ne l'avaient pas abordé et s'étaient contentées de choisir la destination, qui était la montagne, en accord avec la saison actuelle. Et pour une fois, les neuf demoiselles s'étaient toutes mises plus ou moins d'accord, bien que Maki ne se soit pas prononcée, comme à son habitude elle n'avait fait qu'accepter la proposition finale. 

La fin de la semaine arriva assez rapidement, tout comme l'heure du départ vers leur dernier camp d'entraînement. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée retentie dans l'établissement, elles se laissèrent juste le temps de passer chez elles en quatrième vitesse pour récupérer leurs valises pour ensuite sauter dans le train. [...] Leurs affaires posées et le repas avalé, elles se mirent à s'entraîner, au moins pour ce soir. Après tout elles avaient le Love Live à préparer, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il fallait prendre à la légère. 

La brune s'étira de tout son être lorsque l'entraînement fut enfin terminé. C'était épuisant après cette journée de cours et ce long voyage, de s'entraîner ainsi. Mais il le fallait bien si elles voulaient avoir une chance de gagner. Bon maintenant, elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir un peu avant de filer se laver. Enfin, ça, c'était l'excuse qu'elle avait donnée aux autres membres. Car c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait vu Eli se diriger vers le balcon et elle s'était dit que c'était une bonne occasion de se retrouver un peu seule avec. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule, Eli ? _souffla-t-elle doucement une fois dehors._

\- J'avais envie de contempler un peu le ciel. Je le trouve magnifique ce soir.

\- C'est vrai, il l'est. » 

« Mais pas autant que toi », ça, c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire. Mais malheureusement elle était un peu trop timide pour la complimenter de la sorte. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie que la blonde sache qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle. Elle se contentait de leur amitié, ça lui allait. Enfin.. c'était ce dont elle essayait de se persuader, que ça lui allait. La brune s'appuya contre la rambarde comme sa camarade et laissa son regard se perdre à l'horizon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque deux têtes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues : Honoka et Maki, en train de profiter du calme du lieu pour se promener main dans la main. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres. 

« Oh, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, Umi ?

\- Honoka et Maki sont enfin ensemble, je trouve ça tout simplement adorable. Je pensais que Maki n'allait jamais prendre sur elle pour oser lui avouer ses sentiments mais visiblement.. c'est fait. » 

L'archère ne resta pas bien longtemps sur le balcon, elle commençait à avoir froid, et la fatigue commençait aussi sérieusement à se faire ressentir. C'était presque à contre coeur qu'elle se décidait d'abandonner Eli. 

« Bon, je vais prendre un bain. Ne tarde pas trop ici, tu risquerais d'attraper froid. Et ce serait dommage que Maki ait à jouer les médecins toute de suite, hm ? » 

Voilà maintenant une quarantaine de minutes que sa camarade avait quitté le balcon, la laissant seule. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, comme ça elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à sourire ou à cacher sa tristesse. Même si la présence d'Umi avait le don d'immédiatement la relaxer, ça ne marchait plus vraiment en ce moment. Elle était encore sur cette histoire de remise de diplôme, sur le fait qu'elle allait devoir quitter le lycée, quitter µ's, quitter ses camarades.. quitter Umi. Elle soupira doucement. La chaleur du soupir qui rencontrait l'air froid hivernal forma un petit nuage blanc qui se dissipa bien vite. Si seulement ça pouvait en être de même pour sa profonde tristesse.. 

Elle aussi avait eu la bonne idée de tomber folle amoureuse de sa camarade. Mais si elle ne l'avouait pas ce n'était pas par peur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'était juste parce que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Parce qu'elle allait sans doute repartir pour la Russie après, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Umi, parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir la revoir après, parce qu'elle ne savait pas beaucoup de choses qui la bloquaient, qui l'attristaient. 

« Je savais que tu serais encore là.. » 

Avant même qu'Eli n'ait le temps de se retourner elle sentit une couverture se poser sur ses épaules, tandis que la brune la rejoignait en dessous. Pour le coup, oui, sa présence changeait quelque chose, comme avant. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. 

« Si tu veux rester là je-.. P-prend au moins une couverture avec toi, pour ne pas avoir froid. » 

La plus jeune des deux pouvait remercier la nuit et le peu de lumière présente. Car sinon la blonde aurait sûrement remarqué que ses joues étaient presque aussi rouges que les cheveux de Maki. Pourtant ce n'était pas grand-chose de partager cette couverture avec elle, c'était même normal, étant donné qu'il faisait froid, mais.. pour elle, c'était un moment spécial. Un instant qu'elle allait sans doute chérir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. 

« Merci beaucoup, Umi. _répondit simplement la blonde, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait doucement sur ses lèvres._ » 

Comme pour accompagner son remerciement, Eli lui embrassa la joue. Et la pauvre archère qui était déjà rouge, vira à l'écarlate en à peine deux secondes. Son coeur, lui, était parti pour une course folle. Le fait que la plus âgée avait gardé une certaine proximité n'aidait pas du tout la pauvre Umi qui ne savait même plus où se mettre. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'entendrait pas son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. 

« Umi.. est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas oublier la fin de l'année quelques instants et simplement profiter ?

\- .. Einh ? » 

La blonde jugeait inutile de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait et se contenta de s'emparer finalement de ses lèvres, l'attrapant avec une extrême délicatesse par les hanches. Elle voulait juste au maximum profiter de cet instant, de cette soirée, de ce week-end. 

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Umi.

\- Ah... a-alors tu avais remarqué..

\- Bien évidemment. »


End file.
